Blank
by North of the North
Summary: Arthur tried to think of who the boy was, but nothing came to mind. No matter how familiar he seemed, all he could come up with was a blank.
1. Chapter 1

Blank

Arthur couldn't remember what it was, but he knew that he was forgetting something. He had been standing in his study, in front of the big glass windows which ran the breadth of the room across from his desk and that looked out over his spacious countryside lawn, and trying to remember what it was he had forgotten. He knew it had to do with Mathew, Canada, he had finally figured that out after the first hour of staring out at the lawn, and his beautiful little garden, but he couldn't remember what it was until finally, he got it. He strode over to his desk and yanked on the bell-pull. A maid scurried into the room moments later and curtsied then stood ready.

"Fetch Mathew." He ordered.

She nodded and left.

Arthur had forgotten to teach his most important lesson to Mathew. It was to be expected, of course. Mathew was now one of his oldest colonies and with Alfred...gone, well, he had let his duties as his colonies reigning teacher and nation slide...a bit. Well, actually, a lot.

Arthur sighed, and a new fire lit in his vibrant green eyes.

Arthur was going to teach Mathew what it is like to be a human. Literally.

Mathew would need the experience to bond with his people properly, after all, and Arthur wasn't in the exclusive Magic Club for nothing. It was pretty much his duty as Canada's colonizer to do this after all.

The door opened and Arthur turned around to face it.

"Mathew." Arthur stated as Mathew arrived in his study.

"It appears I have neglected to teach you a lesson."

Mathew awkwardly shifted around and played with his hands, a nervous habit he had thought he'd broken Mathew of. "Have I done something wrong, sir?"

Arthur sighed again and snapped. "Stop playing with your hands."

Mathew snapped to attention.

"Better. Arthur's vivid green eyes regarded Mathew coldly. "I expect to see you in my magic room in an hour. Now leave."

Arthur tripped and stumbled on his way out of the room as he hastily tried to leave both quietly and swiftly. An impossible feat for his recently grown body. He was pretty much the equivalent of a human teenager right now. He barely even looked eighteen! Such a young nation.

But Arthur was pleased.

That stumble, no matter how much of it was due to Mathew's ill-fitting and still growing limbs, had boosted his own ego. Because it meant something important. He had made Mathew nervous. Mathew still feared and respected him.

And, THAT, was very good.

As his colonizer, he had to be respected. Especially with the recent developments around America claiming Independence. As the power in charge, his position was fragile right now. Hopefully, this lesson would help fix it.

Maybe Mathew would even confess to some small wrong doing of his that he had missed and that he could still get after Mathew about before he had to wipe his memories and set Mathew off to be a human for a few good solid months.

Ahhhhh, he was pretty much a genius.

* * *

 **Mwahahahahahaha, yes, yet another new story. Thankfully, at least this one is one that I have finished and just need to edit. You're in luck...this time~**

 **See ya, lovelies~**


	2. Chapter 2

Blank

The next time that Arthur sees Mathew is at a formal ball a full month later. Mathew is standing to the side, awkward, not dancing with anyone despite all the pretty girls that keep coming up to him. This causes Arthur to notice him, and watch Mathew for the rest of the ball. And, by so doing, develops the start of a crush. But, then again, this is Arthur in the height of the British Empire we are talking about right now. A crush for him and the feelings it elicits might be a tad different than what the future gentleman Arthur might entertain in his thoughts.

Mathew's fake memories compel an almost feverish loyalty from Mathew for his new mother. He remembers nothing of being a nation and now his every thought is set to making his "mother" proud of him. She herself though is a social climber.

Currently, Mathew is being fitted for a suit for an upcoming ball arranged by his "mother."

* * *

"This is what it feels like to be distinguished, Mathew. How do you like it?"

He nodded eagerly, smiling gratefully. After all, he truly did love his mother. She was everything to him. After all, she was all he had left now that his father had died. Plus, she was the entire reason why they hadn't been tossed onto the streets after father's death.

Everyone knew that women do not deserve to earn property. Yet, because of the status she had so skillfully gained at court and at every grand ball. How she hadn't messed up once. She had been perfect, wearing a new dress to every event, acting perfectly demure like a true high lady, yet had still been devious enough to interest everyone and have sooo many secrets spilled to her. She had saved them through her actions. That simple.

He must do whatever she wished. It was only fair. He had to repair her for her tireless efforts to raise him well, after all, even if said good upbringing could hurt or be an annoyance, such as now.

Mathew instinctively suppressed a wince when a pin stuck him in the leg. Why was his mother insisting on such a form fitting suit? He sighed, again.

Ah yes, that's right. This was pretty much his debutante, his entrance into respectable society. He **must** look his best, and he also must be **the** best there. He had to.

She was his everything, after all.

* * *

Arthur had to admit it to himself. That boy across the room looking so nervous to be there, with a little blond curl having escaped from the tiny violet ribbon holding back the rest of his hair, and matching his eyes perfectly, and bobbing in front of his head as he shyly stayed stuck to that single spot with his eyes either darting around the room in an anxious fit or staying glued to the floor, was simply ravishing.

And Arthur briefly entertained the thought of kissing the man. Thoroughly. And deeply.

But, no matter how brief the fantasy was, Arthur always got what he wanted, and with his status in society, it wasn't like the boy could really refuse him, even if the boy ended up balking at their both being males or not.

Now, who was his mother again? Ahhhh, yes.

 **Her.**

Oh, this was just perfect. That woman was always so eager to ascend the social ladder. He could always reassure her that there would be no whispers of scandal for his actions, so long as she fully gave him the boy.

How simply wonderful would that tall blond boy look in one of his servants extra butler uniforms? He could even be his personal butler, perhaps.

When the courtiers standing by him started to shiver and scooch a tad bit farther away from him, Arthur ignored it and kept smirking.

He was a genius.

And, better yet, he was a genius who always got what he wanted. After all, he was the **Arthur Kirkland**. The unspoken but fully known trusted advisor of all the politicians and government officials of the British Empire. Everyone who a someone knew that. And **that** he could take full advantage of.

It was a pity that the nations never could tell who they really were, what they represented; but, of course, that had never stopped him from gaining his rightful place within his own society.

* * *

 **Question: Should I include that little synopsis thing at the beginning? Yay or nay? Wuvs you, cuties~ ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Blank chpt 3

23 Oct 18

* * *

Arthur couldn't shake him from his mind. That's what it boiled down to at least. He was firm that he didn't know the blond he'd seen in the window. Maybe he'd seen him around before, but he felt that it was more, much more, and yet he was also completely sure that he didn't know the man. At the same time, he just couldn't shake the feeling he knew, and wanted to know, the pretty blond.

Quietly, he'd resolved to himself to fulfill that wish.

Too soon, he had the opportunity to act on that feeling.

The Evergarden family was hosting the season start ball. It would have been the highest social disgrace to not be invited, so the room was packed with the latest fashions, low enough to twitter at hypocritically necklines, and the best beaver felt hats.

Despite the number of people there, Arthur immediately saw the one person he'd kept thinking of near constantly the past two months.

What was he to do? Now that the moment had come that he could talk to the young man, he had no idea what to say.

Nevertheless, he found himself moving forward towards him and the woman he was staying by, the boy's mother he believed.

Just as he got close, the woman waved closer a young woman who looked about the age he himself seemed to be, and about the age of the boy.

Instantly, he was filled with rage, and he had no idea why.

Maybe it was the indignity over him now having to reroute his destination?

That had to be it. He couldn't think of why else he'd lose his calm so easily.

But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that had erupted as he saw the girl brush her hair back and smile daintily at the man he'd been going towards. She giggled, and hid her laughter behind a hand when he said something and smiled at her and her mother, and even without the rage he felt, Arthur knew that he was furious at the girl for flirting and at him for flirting back, and he didn't know why.

Feeling that he needed to think about this, he turned around and swept for the garden terrace, brushing off Ivan Braginsky when the nation of Russia tried to signal to him to talk. Mouthing simply back to him that they could talk later.

Distantly, Arthur felt that he should feel concerned over how the large Russian must have seen him looking at Mathew Williams, but he also didn't care, not over the feelings he had burning through him, and threatening to break his famous icy control.

* * *

Sorry **about how slow updates are. Time is of a limited quantity for me. :(**

 **Oh well, I update what I can as soon as I can. Even though it's just a tiny update, I hope you lovelies enjoy it! XD**


End file.
